


A Step Forward

by lilywafiq



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Jean takes a step forward in her relationship with Lucien





	A Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am, I couldn't sleep and this little story is why. 
> 
> Jean and Lucien are everything to me right now.

Jean hesitated as she stood in front of Lucien's door. It was late, Charlie was asleep and Jean knew that she should be as well. But the soft light spilling out from beneath Lucien's door told her that he was still awake. Resolving herself, she knocked gently, and heard quiet rustling from within before the door was open, and her fiancé stood before her. He smiled, as he always did when seeing her, and opened the door wider. 

"Jean, what can I do for you?" he asked. "Would you like to come in?"

Jean nodded and Lucien stepped back to let her pass, before closing the door behind her. Jean had been in Lucien's bedroom before, but never this late at night, and never as his fiancée. She turned to face him. 

"I, uh... well, I just wanted company, I guess," Jean said. "You've been so busy this past week I feel like I've barely seen you."

Lucien gestured to his bed, "Please, sit."

Jean wanted to, but she also knew where that could lead. 

Sensing her hesitation, Lucien gently took her hand. "My darling Jean, I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want."

Jean knew that, and she trusted him, so she sat on the edge of the bed. Lucien sat beside her.

"For what it's worth, I've missed you too," he said.

"I sometimes fall into old habits. The habits of a single man. And I'm sorry for that."

"I would never ask you to change what you do, Lucien," Jean replied. 

"We are a partnership, Jean. If there was anything I needed to change, please don't feel like you can't tell me. I want to make you happy, as happy as you make me."

"You do make me happy, Lucien." Jean reached out to hold Lucien's hand. "So happy."

Lucien smiled warmly at Jean and brought her hand up to kiss it gently. Jean smiled back.

"It's late..." Jean said. "I should..."

"You don't have to leave, you know," Lucien said. "We could sleep together. Just sleep," he added at Jean's apprehension. 

"Lucien..."

"Whenever you're ready, Jean, I'll wait."

"It's just, I haven't shared a bed with anyone since Christopher..." Jean trailed off. 

"You get used to sleeping alone," Lucien said. "I understand."

Jean looked at the door, and then back at Lucien. This was the man she loved. Why not take the leap?

"Alright," she said. "I'll stay."

Lucien smiled once more, and stood, holding his hand out to help Jean up. "Well, I guess we need to figure out which side of the bed we each prefer then. Uh, why don't you pick first?"

Jean smiled back, sensing Lucien's nerves. He was covering them with his usual bravado. 

"I'll take the right," Jean said. She'd always slept on the left with Christopher, but this was different. This was Lucien.

"Alright then," Lucien replied. 

They both stood for a moment, looking at the bed, thinking about what this next step would mean. 

"Well, shall we?" Lucien asked, glancing at his watch. "It is late after all."

Jean nodded and walked to the other side of the bed. She pulled back the covers, and slid in. Lucien did the same, and then there they were, side by side. Lucien reached out for Jean's hand again, holding it beneath the covers. There was nervousness between them, but no fear. Jean rolled onto her side and looked at Lucien. He leant forward and they kissed gently. 

"Oh, Jean."

"Lucien."

"I love you."

Jean smiled and shuffled closer, pressing herself against Lucien's side. "I love you, too."

Lucien reached over to the bedside table and turned out the light. They were plunged into darkness, but they didn't need light to be aware of each other. 

Sleep came easier for both of them that night, curled against each other, sharing warmth and love. For the first time in a long time, Jean felt whole. She was where she was meant to be. Where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
